Chapter 1278
A Dissatisfied Homecoming is Round 1278 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Title Page Character(s): Makunouchi Ippo Summary At the airport before leaving for Japan to get Sendō ready for his upcoming match, Sendō thanks Milo, calling him by name. Milo stresses to not call him by his last name in public as he can not reveal his true identity. Hoshi asks Milo about his niceness towards the Japanese. Milo explains that during his first tour in Japan, he entered a Pachinko parlour, losing all his money, and getting separated from the people he was with, getting lost. A kind woman then guided him towards the Osaka Castle. Her act of kindness moved Milo, vowing to help those in need and to be kind to any Japanese he meets from then on. Milo recalls that Sendō's nickname is "Tigre", telling Sendō that "Tigre" is a legend and his eternal rival. When asked if "Tigre" is strong, Milo explains that he has never beaten him, something that Sendō relates to until he learns that Milo has a record of 0-130 against him, which Sendō feels as it is too many losses. Before Sendō and Hoshi leaves, Milo says his farewells to them in Spanish and does a wrestling pose. While Sendō and Hoshi had no idea what he was saying, they do a wrestling pose. In the plane, Hoshi notices Sendō in pain. Sendō explains how Ricardo's punches feel and that he would feel helpless in a real match against the world champion. Hoshi reminds Sendō that his match against Ricardo is after Alfredo, urging him to have confidence to take the world title. Sendō expresses that he does not like something and goes to sleep. Later, at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, while Ippo is mitt training with Taihei, Sendō and Hoshi enter the gym. As Aoki and Kimura ask Sendō why he is at the gym, Sendō sees Ippo and comments how the mitts does not suit him. Ippo and Sendō goes to the rooftop where Ippo tells him how shocked he is about the events in Mexico. Sendō says how he does not like how Ricardo set up his own match on his own accord, while placing a condition for the world title match, feeling as if Ricardo is looking down on him. Sendō compares how older people think they are above younger people and expect respect, with Ricardo being the same way, getting the belt before him. Sendō tells Ippo that while Alfredo may not be a champion, he respects him and his match with him has a higher priority due to having his eyes set on him because he is the man who defeat Ippo, proving that he will give Sendō an amazing bout. Sendō then requests Ippo's help to defeat Alfredo. Trivia * Milo Scamaras's rival Tigre, might be a reference to another Weekly Shōnen Magazine series, Tiger Mask (タイガーマスク) by Ikki Kajiwara, which had the wrestler Milo was based on, Mil Máscaras, made an appearance in it and fought Tiger Mask. Arc Navigation Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 127